Home For The Holidays
by Lexvan
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and all Will wants is to be with both of her parents on Christmas. But Tony gets ready to leave for a business trip. Can a certain someone get him to change his mind and make Will's wish come true? One-Shot!


_**Home For The Holidays**_

**By: _Lexvan_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Takes place after season two.**

**A/N: This story is based off the events of my _"Trial of The Keeper"_ story, which is the combination of my _"Actions Speak Louder Than Words", "Mistake", "Halloween Fun", "Halloween Night", "Will's Rescue", "The Price of Betrayal", _and _"Guardians Unite"_ stories. If you haven't read any of those stories, then I suggest that you do before reading this one.**

**And now, on with the story.**

It was a cold December Christmas Eve afternoon, and Will and Angelo were in the grocery store getting somethings for her Christmas dinners.

"So, why the last minute shopping?", Angelo asked. "I thought you had everything you needed."

"I do.", Will said as she looked through the different types berries. "I just need more berries for the two mixed berry pies I'm making."

"And why are you making two mixed berry pies?", Angelo asked.

"Cause my dads coming over for Christmas!", Will said happily.

"That's great, Will!", Angelo said with a smile. "So, you're making his favorite pie for him when he comes over."

"Mmm-Hmm!", Will said. "Granted Serena is coming with him, but then again, Mr. Collins is going to be there for my mom. But the important thing is that both of my parent are going to be there for Christmas!"

"Look at you!", Angelo said as he look at a happy Will. "You're just beaming, girl!"

"Yes I am!", Will said as she grabbed the berries she needed. "This is the first Christmas that both my parents are going to be together. I couldn't be happier!"

"Well, I'm happy for you, Will.", Angelo said as Will paid for the berries she got. "After all the stuff that has happened a few months ago, you deserve this."

"Well, not everything that has happened was bad.", Will said as they made their way to the car his Uncle John helped him gt and restore. "Me and the girls are closer than ever. Matt and Irma are a couple. Alchemy and Cassidy are two of Elyon's Guardians along with Caleb and Elyon's loyal warriors."

"Good point.", Angelo said as they got in his car.

"And I have you.", Will said with a smile. "My brave Delta Warrior."

"True. True.", Angelo said with a smile. "Oh so true."

They then shared a kiss before Angelo started the car and drove Will home. Once he got Will to her apartment building, he walked her up to her home. Once there, Angelo gave Will a quick kiss and was ready to leave, when...

"Do you want to come in for a while?", Will asked.

"Now this wouldn't be to help you cook those pies, would it?", Angelo asked with a grin.

"Maybe.", Will said in a sing-song voice.

"Now, I know you can cook a pie.", Angelo said as they walked into the place and kicked their shoes off at the door.

"Of course I can.", Will said as they walked into the kitchen. "I just that I want to do more things with you."

"Well if that's the case...", Angelo said as Will placed her groceries on the kitchen table.

Angelo then wrapped his arms around Will as they shared a loving kiss. As they ended their kiss, they both saw Ms. Vandom walking into the Living Room not looking to happy.

"What's wrong, Mom?", will asked her mother.

"Oh, Will honey.", Susan said in a sad voice. "I'm sorry to say this, but your father won't be able to be here for Christmas."

"What?", Will questioned in a sad and shocked voice. "B-b-but he said that he was going to be here! He promised!"

"I know, sweetie, but his job wants him to be in Texas for a business deal two days after Christmas.", Susan explained.

"Then why couldn't he go Christmas night?", Will asked as her eyes began to water.

"I asked him the same thing, Will.", Susan said. "But he said that he wanted to get there early. His flight leaves tonight around 7:45 P.M."

"It's not fair.", Will said sadly with her head held low.

"I'm so sorry, Will.", Susan said before Will ran for her bedroom. "Will, wait! Will!"

Susan and Angelo then heard the slamming of a door, and winced at the sound of it.

"Aw, man.", Angelo said. "And she went and got all these berries and and everything."

"Berries?", Susan questioned.

"She was going to make two mixed berry pies for tomorrow.", Angelo explained.

"Tony's favorite.", Susan said with a sigh. "She so had her heart set on her father being here for Christmas."

"I'll go check on her.", Angelo said as he headed for Will bedroom.

"Thank you Angelo.", Susan said as she began to put the groceries away. "You have no idea what you've done to your daughter, Tony. You've broken her heart."

Once he was at the door, Angelo knocked on Will's bedroom door.

"It's me, Will.", Angelo said. "Can I come in?"

When he didn't hear anything, Angelo slowly opened the door to see Will laying on her bed hugging one of her stuffed frogs, crying.

'Aw, man.', Angelo thought as he walked into the room and closed the door.

Angelo then took his coat off and sat it in a chair, before walking to the bed and laid on it next to Will. He then wrapped his arms around Will gently. Once she felt those familiar arms around her, Will turned her body so that she was facing him while still holding her stuffed frog.

"You going to be okay?", Angelo asked.

"Yeah.", she said sadly in between sobs. "It's just not fair! Why couldn't he wait until the morning after Christmas?"

"I don't know, Will.", Angelo said. "I wish he would of waited. But somethings you can't stop."

"It's not fair! It's just not fair!", Will cried as she buried her head into Angelo's chest. "I want him here! I want my daddy here for Christmas!"

Will then began to cry again as Angelo held her in his arms. Angelo then began to stroke her hair gently in an attempt to comfort her.

"Go ahead and let it out, Will.", Angelo said as he continued to stroke her hair with one hand and rub her back with the other. "Just let it all out."

And that's what Will did. Will cried her broken heart out as Angelo held her in his arms in comfort. The poor girl ended up crying herself to sleep. Angelo stayed there for a bit even after that. But soon he had to leave to help cook Christmas dinner at his place, seeing as it was 6:17 P.M. So, he very carefully let Will go and got off the bed. He then grabbed a spare blanket she had at the foot of her bed and laid it on her. He then left her a note and placed it next to her head and kissed her on her forehead. He then left her bedroom and headed for the front door of the Vandom residents. But not before saying goodnight to Ms. Vandom, or Aunt Susan he sometimes calls her.

"Goodnight, Aunt Susan.", Angelo said as he began putting his shoes on.

"Goodnight, Angelo.", Susan said. "Is Will okay?"

"Yeah.", Angelo said as he put his coat on. "She's asleep right now."

"How was she before she fell asleep?", Susan asked.

"Pretty upset.", Angelo said. "But I think she'll be okay."

"I hope so.", Susan said. "I just wish her father would be here for Christmas. She would be so happy."

"Maybe he'll change his mind.", Angelo said.

"Maybe.", Susan said. "Well, I better get started cooking something. Tell John I said hi."

"I will.", Angelo said. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Angelo.", Susan said.

Once Angelo left the apartment building, he began to drive home. As he drove home he begen to think about what happened earlier and how hurt Will was that her father wasn't going to be there for Christmas.

"I still can't see why Mr. Vandom couldn't be there for Christmas.", Angelo said as he was driving. "I hope Will will be okay."

Before Angelo knew it, he was home. But instead of parking the car, he sat there in his car in the middle of the road. He then remembered what Will said earlier.

_"It's just not fair! Why couldn't he wait until the morning after Christmas?"_

_"It's not fair! It's just not fair! I want him here! I want my daddy here for Christmas!"_

Angelo then began to drive off.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this.", Angelo said with a grin. "But here goes everything!"

A few minutes later, Angelo had arrived at Heatherfield Airport. He got out of his car and quickly went inside to find Mr. Vandom.

"Where is he?", Angelo questioned as he looked around the airport. "I hope I'm not to late!"

"Flight #214 for Dallas, Texas will be boarding at Gate 15, in ten minutes.", a voice over the intercom said.

"Gate 15!", Angelo said as he made his way towards the metal detectors. "There he is! Mr. Vandom! Mr. Vandom!"

"What the...?", Tony questioned as he tourned around. "Angelo, right?"

"Yeah.", Angelo said as he began to catch his breath.

"What are you doing here?", Tony asked.

"To talk you into staying until Christmas evening.", Angelo said. "It was something Will was looking forward to."

"I know. I know.", Tony said with a tiring sigh. "Susan told me when I called her this afternoon. Heck! Serena said the same thing. But I'm trying to get to Texas ahead of time for this meeting."

"Ms. Vandom told me and Will that.", Angelo said. "But can't you go tomorrow night?"

"I could, but like I said. I'm trying to get there early.", Tony said.

"I understand that.", Angelo said. "But this is Will we're talking about here! When she found out that you weren't going to be there for Christmas, it broke her heart big time. The girl cried herself to sleep."

"Aw, man.", Tony said with a sad sigh. "I didn't mean to hurt her like that."

"I believe you, sir.", Angelo said. Did you know that she was going to make two mixed berry pies for you."

"Really?", Tony asked. "Wow! I guess I can... No I can't! This is an important meeting!"

"But it's Christmas, Mr. Vandom!", Angelo said. "A time where you should be with family. And I think Will really needs this."

"You think so, huh?", Tony asked.

"I know so.", Angelo said. "It would make her Christmas. The one thing she wants is for both of her parents with her for Christmas. Even if the both of you will have your significant others with you. I'm pleading with you to wait until tomorrow night to leave for your meeting."

"Flight #214 for Dallas, Texas will be boarding at Gate 15, in five minutes.", a voice over the intercom said.

"There's my flight.", Tony said as he looked down at his ticket.

_Christmas morning..._

Will woke up Christmas morning with a yawn. She pulled back her covers and put her robe on to cover her night gown. She then picked up the letter Angelo left for her last night.

_Dear Will,_

_Had to go home and help with the cooking. I'll call you tomorrow, if I can. Hope you feel better. I know you had your hopes set on your dad being there on Christmas, but I guess it can't be helped. I wish he was going to be there for you. But at least you have your mother there with you. So, try and cheer up the best you can. Merry Christmas._

_Love,_

_Angelo_

"Thanks, Angelo.", Will said with a small smile as she put the letter away and headed out into the kitchen, where her mother was.

"Merry Christmas, Will!", Susan said to her daughter smiling.

"Merry Christmas, Mom.", Will said with a small smile.

"So, you ready to make those mixed berry pies?", Susan asked.

"Why should I?", Will said in a sad tone.

"Well, from what I hear, you were going to make two of them for me."

Will's eyes got wide as soon as she heard the voice coming from behind her.

'It can't be!', Will thought to herself as she turned around slowly.

Once she turned around, she looked up to see her father standing before her smiling.

"DAD!", Will shouted happily as she hugged her father happily.

"Merry Christmas, Will.", Tony said as he hugged his daughter.

"I thought you weren't coming.", Will said as she wiped her tears away.

"Well, somebody helped me see that family was more important.", Tony said smiling.

"Really?", Will questioned. "Who?"

"I'll put it to you like this, kiddo.", Tony said. "You've got one heck of a boyfriend. He cares for you deeply."

"Angelo?", Will questioned.

"From what Tony said, Angelo drove all the way to the airport and told him how important it was to you for him to be here for Christmas.", Serena explained as she walked up to them. "So, Tony came home and told me that we were coming here."

"So, are we going to bake some pies or what?", Tony asked as he grabbed an apron and put it on.

"Y-yeah, sure!", Will said as she grabbed an apron and put it on.

"You two have fun.", Susan said as she exited the kitchen. "Me and Serena are going to go relax in the Living Room. I've done all the other cooking. Dean's bringing the stuffing and rolls."

As Will got the things she and her father were going to need for making the pies, a smile came to her face, happy that her father was there for Christmas.

'Thank you, Lord for bringing my father here.', Will prayed. 'And Angelo,,,,,,, What a guy! I'm going to have to do something special for him. But for now, I'm going to enjoy my time with my family!'

And that's what Will did. She baked two mixed berry pies with her father, and enjoyed spending time with both of her parents. As well as Serena and Dean, cause Serena made her father happy and Dean made her mother happy. And in a way, they were on big family. But what made Will happy was that her parents were able to get along for the whole day. And to Will that was like a bonus Christmas present. After dinner, which was a success, Tony had to leave so he could take Serena home, and make it to the airport to catch his flight.

"Thanks for coming, Tony.", Susan said as she gave him a hug. "It was good to spend Christmas together."

"It was, wasn't it.", Tony said. "We should all get together again sometime."

"You mean it, dad?", Will questioned being hopeful.

"Sure do.", Tony said getting a hug from Will.

"I can't wait!", Will said smiling as she held on to her father.

"Me too, Will.", Tony said returning the hug. "Me too."

"It was great being here together, Susan.", Serena said as she and Susan shared a friendly hug. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Serena.", Susan said.

"Good seeing you again, Tony.", Dean said as they shook hand.

"Like wise, Dean.", Tony said. "But now we have to get going. I'll see you all later."

"See ya, Dad!", Will said as Tony and Serena walked out of the door.

As the door closed, Will breathed a happy sigh as her mother wrapped her arms around her from behind.

"I take it you had a great time.", Susan said as she rested her chin on Will's forehead.

"Of course!", Will said with a smile. "I had my family here for Christmas. What else could a girl want?"

"Well, I'm glad you're happy, Sweetie.", Susan said before kissing the top of Will's head.

"Well, it's time for me to go and see my cousin.", Dean said. "I still have to give his kids their presents. I'm just glad that it's 5:30. I'll call you tomorrow, Susan."

"I'll be here.", Susan said before they shared a kiss. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Susan.", Dean said with a smile. "Merry Christmas, Will."

"Merry Christmas.", Will said as Mr. Collins left the apartment.

"And now, it's just you and me.", Susan said as she and Will sat on the couch and turned the TV on. "Time to kick back and watch some Christmas movies."

"Merry Christmas, Mom.", Will said as she sat close to her mother.

"Merry Christmas, Will.", Susan said as she wrapped an arm around her daughter and pulled her closer as they watched the Christmas movie. "Hey! What's that?"

Will and Susan looked by the tree to see an unopened present. Will got up and got the present and sat back down next to her mom.

"It's for me! From Angelo!", Will said with a smile before tearing the wrapping paper off of whatever it was.

Once the wrapping paper was off, Will gasped at what she saw. It was a green frog made of clay, sitting on a clay green lillypad with a few flower around it. But what got her attention was that there was a chibi version of herself, in her Guardian form, sitting on the frog with a happy look on her face, with a chibi version of Angelo, in his Delta Warrior form, sitting next to Will looking just as happy.

"That's so cute!", Susan said as she looked at the gift. "I wonder if he had it made or if he made it himself."

"I think he made it himself.", Will said with a smile as she looked at the chibi versions of her and Angelo before sitting it on the coffee table. "I hope he likes the CD I got him."

"I'm sure he will, dear.", Susan said. "Now let's watch some Christmas movies!"

Later that night, as Will was getting ready for bed, Will sat the gift Angelo made for her on the stand next to her bed. As Will laid in her bed, she looked at the chibi versions of her and Angeo sitting on the frog and smiled a little.

"Merry Christmas, Angelo.", Will said before drifting off tosleep.

The next day, Susan had to go to work. But not before dropping Will off at the Vanders residents. Once Will was at the door, she rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, John Vandres, Angelo's uncle, answered the door.

"Good Morning, Will!", John said. "How are you doing today?"

"Good Morning, Uncle John.", Will said with a smile. "I'm doing pretty good."

**_*HONK! HONK!*_**

John look outward to see Susan in her car waving to him.

"Hey, Susan!", John said waving back to her.

"Hey, John!", Susan said. "Is it okay if Will stay with you guys fr a while?"

"Sure!", John replied back. "You didn't even have to ask!"

"Okay! I off to work now!", Susan said. "See you later, Will!"

"See ya, Mom!", Will said to her mother while waving to her before she drove off.

"I guess you want to see Angelo.", John said. "He's upstairs in the kitchen."

"Thanks!", Will said as she headed up to the living area of the Vanders home.

Once there she headed for the kitchen, to see Angelo drinking a glass of juice. Once he was finished he placed the glass on the counter and turned to see Will smiling at him.

"Hey, Will!", Angelo said as he walked up to her. "I didn't expect to see you this morn... Ooof!"

Angelo was cut off as Will hugged him tightly.

"Thank you.", Will said as she held onto him.

"For what?", Angelo asked.

"For getting my dad to stay for Christmas.", Will said as she released him. "Yesterday was one of the best days I ever had."

"I'm glad.", Angelo said with a kind smile as they looked each other in the eye. "Seeing you happy makes me happy, Will."

"I love you, Angelo Vanders.", Will said with a smile.

"I love you too, Will Vandom.", Angelo said with a smile of his own.

They then closed their eyes as they shared a loving kiss. They both knew that the love they had was just a boyfriend/girlfriend love. They weren't ready for the "Together Forever" kind of love. But deep down they hope they soon would be. But for now, this was just fine.

**Merry Christmas, and I hope you all can be with your families this Holiday Season!**

**A/N: I hope that you all liked this Christmas story. I did this one cause I wanted to show that family is family, and if they can, they should spend time together during the holidays. Cause family is important, and in the end, they're the ones that you can mostly count on.**

**Please review.**


End file.
